


Cinque zero tre

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Il furto d'auto è uno dei tanti figli bastardi del sogno americano. Ma questa volta non si tratta di un semplice crimine... è qualcosa di grosso. Parecchio grosso.





	Cinque zero tre

 

  
  
  
Niko cammina per le strade della sua città, fiero. Anzi. non cammina: corre. Camminare non è abbastanza. Bisogna correre, correre senza fermarsi mai.  
  
Sulla strada, qualcuno è per terra. Un pirata della strada, forse. In quella città è pericoloso andare in giro, eppure la gente continua a passeggiare, imperterrita, invece di sbarrarsi in casa.  
  
Le sirene preannunciano l’arrivo di un’ambulanza. Rischiando di investire una ragazza e un anziano signore, il veicolo di soccorso arriva strombazzando sul luogo dell’incidente.  
  
Niko non ci pensa due volte. Dalle pieghe della sua canottiera di cotone tira fuori una pistola, poi con fare deciso avanza verso l’ambulanza e pianta tre pallottole in corpo al paramedico al volante. Il sangue vermiglio spruzza sul vetro spaccato, mentre la folla si disperde urlando. Già che c’è, Niko crivella di colpi una vecchietta, poi apre lo sportello, afferra il cadavere del paramedico e lo scaraventa a terra. Il vetro scheggiato e sporco ostruisce quasi totalmente la visuale, ma Niko non ha certo bisogno di simili quisquilie per riuscire a guidare.  
  
Ingranando la marcia, parte a sirene spiegate verso il centro, facendo attenzione a passare diligentemente sul cadavere dell’uomo riverso a terra.

  
***

  
  
«... e insomma, è l’ultimo minuto, Broderick è bloccato e la lancia a McQuiney. Hai presente che nullità è sia McQuiney, no? Allora io faccio per alzarmi e andarmene, quando questo bastardo decide che è il momento di riscattare dieci anni di carriera passati in panchina. Parte all’attacco con una sgroppata pazzesca che non ti dico: salta Boyle come se fosse un birillo, si beve quel gigante di Douglas e... non mi stai ascoltando, vero?»  
  
L’agente Thomas Phelps, preso alla sprovvista, non riuscì a dare alla propria risposta un tono convincente.  
  
«Mmh? Certo, Pres, ti ascolto...»  
  
«Di che stavo parlando?»  
  
«Football.»  
  
«No, invece. Linda mi ha lasciato. Si è trasferita con i bambini da sua madre.»  
  
«Non è vero. Football.»  
  
L’agente Preston Cole sbuffò divertito. «Cosa ti fa essere così sicuro?»  
  
«Quando mangi pollo fritto parli sempre di football.»  
  
«Sono davvero così prevedibile?»  
  
«Solo per certe cose. Il fatto che dopo due anni ancora non hai capito che non me ne frega niente di quello sport mi stupisce ogni giorno.»  
  
«Perché non ti ho ancora sparato, Phelps?»  
  
«Perché in fondo mi vuoi bene, Cole.»  
  
La risposta dell'agente Cole fu interrotta sul nascere dal gracchiare elettrostatico della radio di ordinanza.  
  
« _A tutte le unità: segnaliamo un cinque zero tre tra la Dodicesima e la Low. Il sospetto guida un’ambulanza, è armato e pericoloso: ha ucciso il guidatore e un passante. Massima cautela._ »  
  
Phelps prese la trasmittente. «Centrale, qui Adam due-tre. Siamo vicini al luogo del furto d’auto, ci dirigiamo lì. Hai detto... _un’ambulanza_?»  
  
« _Affermativo, Adam due tre. A tutte le auto: Adam due-tre all’inseguimento._ » Ci fu una pausa di fruscii, poi la radio gracchiò di nuovo. « _Fate attenzione, mi raccomando._ »  
  
«Come sempre, centrale. Staremo attenti.»  
  
« _Ricevuto. Passo e chiudo._ »  
  
Phelps rimise a posto la trasmittente, poi si accorse che Cole lo stava guardando. «Che c’è?»  
  
«La conosci?»  
  
«Chi?»  
  
«Non fare l’idiota, la centralinista. Ha cambiato tono di voce dopo che hai parlato. State insieme?»  
  
Phelps si grattò la nuca, proprio sotto al berretto, imbarazzato. «Oh no, no... almeno, non ancora. Siamo usciti una volta, e... beh, stasera ci... vediamo di nuovo.»  
  
Cole scoppiò a ridere. «E bravo il mio ragazzo!» eslamò, dando una poderosa manata sulla spalla di Phelps. «Forza, andiamo a prendere questo bastardo, così sarai libero per...»  
  
«...Samantha.»  
  
«Samantha. Bel nome. Ora accendi le sirene, forza, abbiamo da fare.»  
  
  
  
  
  
Low Street sfrecciava ai lati della volante della polizia, mentre gli agenti Cole e Phelps scrutavano le macchine alla ricerca del famigerato sospettato.  
  
«Un’ambulanza! Non ci credo. Al giorno d’oggi non c’è più religione...»  
  
«Veicolo singolare, in effetti» concordò Phelps. «Non si rivende facilmente, e ci sono macchine molto più accessibili che fruttano decisamente di più sul mercato nero. Non capisco.»  
  
«Bah, sarà un povero stronzo strafatto di crack...»  
  
All’improvviso, qualcosa di bianco passò molto vicino al cofano della volante. Una malandata ambulanza gli aveva appena tagliato la strada sgommando, andando a schiantarsi di fianco contro il portone di un palazzo.  
  
Rapido come il fulmine, Cole fece una brusca inversione.  
  
«Si è schiantato! Ce l’abbiamo, il bastardo!»  
  
Invece, contrariamente alle previsioni del poliziotto, l’ambulanza si rimise in moto sgommando. Lasciando dietro di se’ il fumo delle gomme bruciate, scattò a tutta birra in avanti, rimanendo sul marciapiede.  
  
«Oh merda, che cazzo fa?»  
  
Sobbalzando e sbatacchiando, con i portelloni posteriori mezzi scardinati che ondeggiavano impotenti, la sgangherata ambulanza continuò la sua folle corsa sul tratto di strada riservato ai pedoni. La prima vittima fu un giovane ragazzo, colpito in pieno dal parafango semidistrutto del veicolo.  
  
I pedoni terrorizzati cercarono di mettersi in fuga, ma la strada era affollata e non molti riuscirono a mettersi in salvo. Sollevando un’onda di carne spezzata e martoriata, l’ambulanza si faceva strada nel sangue massacrando decine di innocenti.  
  
«Oh cazzo... _cazzo!_ » gridava Phelps. «Stagli dietro, stagli dietro!» ordinò a Cole, mentre con mani tremanti afferrava la trasmittente.  
  
«Centrale, qui Adam due-tre. Siamo all’inseguimento del sospettato sulla Low, lui... è _sul marciapiede_! Ci sono decine di feriti!»  
  
« _Ripeti Adam due-tre, dove si trova il sospettato?_ »  
  
«Servono ambulanze, molte ambulanze!» Phelps lanciò la trasmittente sulla radio, poi estrasse la pistola. «Cole, avvicinati! Provo a sparargli alle ruote!»  
  
«Va bene, ma stai attento, è armato!»  
  
Phelps tirò giù il finestrino e si sporse fuori dall’abitacolo. Il vento gli fece volare via il cappello. Era praticamente impossibile mirare bene. Socchiudendo gli occhi, prese la mira e fece partire un colpo. L’ambulanza proseguì indisturbata: divelse un palo della luce e lanciò una cassetta delle lettere in mezzo alla strada, spedendola contro il parabrezza di una macchina.  
  
«Avvicinati, avvicinati!»  
  
Cole, manovrando per evitare le macchine, cercò di avvicinarsi ancora di più. Phelps prese di nuovo la mira, e questa volta lo scoppio dello pneumatico sancì la riuscita del suo piano.  
  
«Preso! Vaffanculo, stronzo!»  
  
Il copertone dilaniato cominciò a far traballare l’ambulanza. Scintille dorate iniziarono a sprizzare dal cerchione che mordeva l’asfalto. Ondeggiando come un ubriaco, il veicolo uscì dal marciapiede, si infilò nella strada, prese in pieno un motociclista e speronò il retro di una macchina, facendole compiere un testacoda quasi completo.  
  
«Oramai è nostro! Seguilo!»  
  
«Lo so, dannazione, smettila di urlare!»  
  
L’ambulanza aveva ormai i minuti contati. Con una gomma a terra, il paraurti divelto, la carrozzeria deformata e tre portiere mancanti, era ormai il relitto di un veicolo. Come se non bastasse, un denso fumo nero cominciò a provenire dal cofano mezzo scoperchiato.  
  
Ansimando e gemendo, l’ambulanza si infilò in un vicolo cieco stretto e mal illuminato. Cole inchiodò all’entrata della via, bloccando l’uscita. I due agenti si precipitarono fuori dalla macchina e si misero dietro di essa, puntando le pistole contro la stradina.  
  
«Polizia! Ormai è finita, esci con le mani in alto!»  
  
Nessuna risposta. Il vicolo era completamente buio: l’unica cosa che si vedeva erano le luci dell’ambulanza, che gettavano strane ombre blu e rosse sui muri di mattoni.  
  
«Sei in trappola, vieni fuori!»  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Phelps guardò Cole, perplesso. «Che sta facendo?»  
  
Poi, un boato. I due agenti saltarono in piedi, scioccati.  
  
Le luci dell’ambulanza erano sparite: erano coperte da qualcosa. Qualcosa che era appena piombata pesantemente a terra. Qualcosa di grosso.  
  
«Pres, che cazzo succede?» Phelps era terrorizzato. «Andiamocene, questa storia non mi piace per niente...»  
  
Cole non gli rispose. Qualcosa uscì sferragliando dal vicolo.  
  
Un carroarmato.  
  
«Oh cazzo.»  
  
La bocca del cannone vomitò fuoco, centrando la volante Adam due-tre e i due poliziotti. La macchina in fiamme venne scagliata dall’altra parte della strada, rotolando sull’asfalto, mentre Cole e Phelps furono disintegrati dall’esplosione.  
  
Trionfante, il cadavere passò sopra i resti carbonizzati dei due agenti di pattuglia, alla ricerca della prossima preda.

  
  
***

  
  
Carla Martinez, trentadue anni e neanche uno straccio di un uomo, approfittava di qualche giorno di permesso per andare a trovare i suoi genitori. Il tassista che l’aveva presa all'aeroporto era un anziano signore di colore molto loquace. Avevano parlato per tutto il viaggio: da tempo Carla non trovava qualcuno che la stesse ad ascoltare.  
  
«Beh, insomma, il mio lavoro mi piace, ecco... solo che certe volte torno a casa, e... è tutto così... pulito. Ho una bella casa, forse troppo bella. E’ immacolata: non ci sono vestiti in giro, disegni sui muri, giocattoli per terra. Ecco, in quei momenti desidero che la mia casa faccia un po’ più schifo di quello che è. Un po’ più... viva.»  
  
«Si goda la sua tranquillità, signorina. Io ho tre figli e la mia casa è un girone infernale.»  
  
Carla rise di gusto. Quell’uomo era davvero carino.  
  
Roger Hendrix, il tassista, si girò un istante per guardarla negli occhi. «Non si preoccupi, signorina. Il suo momento arriverà.»  
  
Per tutta risposta, Carla Martines cacciò un grido, mettendosi le mani davanti alla bocca. I suoi occhi spalancati guardavano sopra la sua spalla sinistra.  
  
«Che succede, cara, cosa...»  
  
Roger si girò. Automaticamente il piede premette sul freno, facendo inchiodare il taxi.  
  
Sulla strada, lì davanti, un grosso carroarmato veniva verso di loro. Dietro di lui, una carcassa fiammeggiante di un’auto toglieva ogni dubbio sulla sua possibile pericolosità.  
  
Sudando freddo, ingranò la retromarcia. La torretta del grosso blindato ruotò inesorabilmente verso di lui.  
  
Un paio di metri, e sarebbe riuscito a mettersi in salvo. Guardò la giovane e terrorizzata donna seduta sul sedile posteriore. In quel momento, riuscì a provare solo compassione per quell’anima in pena.  
  
«Andrà tutto bene.»  
  
Il proiettile che colpì la sua auto poteva perforare quasi sette centimetri di acciaio inclinato di sessanta gradi a due chilometri di distanza: non ebbe neanche il tempo di accorgersene. Lui e la signorina Martinez arsero come legna secca, mentre il taxi si trasformò in un’accecante palla di fuoco.

  
***

  
  
Scardinando tutti i pali della luce della via, il carro armato continuò per la sua strada, falciando impunemente vite nella sua marcia inarrestabile.  
  
La strada divenne un enorme gorgo di auto bloccate: tutti cercavano di fuggire da quel pazzo pluriomicida. Le auto si tamponavano, gli autisti pazzi di terrore abbandonavano i propri veicoli e cercavano di infilarsi negli edifici circostanti, offrendo un piacevole tiro al bersaglio al veicolo corazzato.  
  
Tutte le volanti della città furono dirottate contro il blindato: trentadue agenti e sedici auto saltarono in aria prima che si decidesse di cambiare tattica.  
  
Entrarono in campo le forze speciali: le camionette della SWAT cercavano di speronare, rallentare o fermare il carro armato. I posti di blocco si rivelarono completamente inefficaci, così come i cecchini sugli elicotteri, che non riuscivano a perforare la spessa blindatura del veicolo.  
  
Lasciando una scia di lamiere contorte e frammenti di cadaveri carbonizzati, il carro armato uscì dalla città, inerpicandosi per una ripida strada di montagna. Il caso divenne di rilevanza federale: l’agente speciale Paul Marston e la profiler Monica Vercetti furono messi a capo dell’operazione. I neri fuoristrada dell’FBI, seguiti dalla SWAT e dalla polizia seguivano a distanza il carro armato, fuori dalla portata dei suoi armamenti.  
  
L’agente speciale Marston teneva gli occhi incollati sul palmare, dove la posizione del bersaglio era indicata da un puntino lampeggiante.  
  
«Maledetto figlio di puttana. Quando gli finirà la benzina?»  
  
«E’ già un po’ che va avanti» rispose Monica Vercetti «Lo prenderemo.»  
  
«Senza dubbio. Domani è il compleanno di mio figlio, e non ho alcuna intenzione di mancare.»  
  
Con un ultimo blip, il puntino lampeggiante sparì.  
  
«Sì è fermato!» Marston prese la trasmittente. «A tutte le auto, il sospetto si è fermato. Andiamolo a prendere!» Con un ghigno, estrasse la pistola. «Sei mio, bastardo.»  
  
Con un potente rombo, la colonna si mise in moto a sirene spiegate. Qualche curva più su, il guard rail sfondato testimoniava il passaggio del carro armato.  
  
«E’ andato fuori strada! Lo abbiamo in pugno!» esclamò l’agente speciale Marston.  
  
La colonna di auto imboccò la strada a tutta velocità, con l’intento di fermarsi sul ciglio della carreggiata. Le forze dell’ordine, però, non avevano fatto i conti con la gelata del giorno prima, che aveva steso sul manto stradale un sottile e insidioso strato di ghiaccio.  
  
I guidatori di più di una quarantina fra auto, camionette e fuoristrada capirono che qualcosa non andava quando affondarono sul pedale del freno e videro che la macchina non gli ubbidiva.  
  
Come un treno che deraglia, la colonna motorizzata sdrucciolò sul ghiaccio, uscì di strada e finì su un pendio erboso. Le macchine che riuscirono a non cappottarsi furono travolte da quelle che invece si erano trasformate in delle giostre infernali di ruote e pezzi di lamiera, trascinandole con se’ in una danza mortale di capriole e schianti terribili.  
  
Con i piedi piantati sul cruscotto nel tentativo di mantenersi in equilibrio, l’agente Marston vide dove andava a finire quel pendio: nel nulla.  
  
Dopo una cinquantina di metri, la discesa erbosa si interrompeva bruscamente: sotto di esso, il vuoto per un centinaio di metri, poi un fiume.  
  
Rotolando, sgommando e strisciando sul fianco o sul tettuccio, quello che restava della colonna di veicoli finì dritta nelle acque scure. Marston potè udire distintamente le urla dei suoi uomini al di sopra del fracasso.  
  
Il suo fuoristrada fu fortunato: si vide passare davanti una camionetta, ridotta oramai ad un ammasso informe di lamiere, evitò per un soffio una macchina della polizia che sembrava volteggiare in aria senza peso, mentre i suoi occupanti venivano scagliati in aria, scampò all’esplosione di un fuoristrada e impattò alla fine contro un albero, proprio qualche metro prima della scarpata.  
  
Marston si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza. La testa gli girava come non mai, e le orecchie erano pervase da un fischio continuo. La testa del guidatore era avvolta in un manto rosso purpureo. Si voltò a guardare dietro di lui: un spuntone metallico aveva trafitto Monica Vercetti: sul volto aveva dipinta un’espressione di stranita sorpresa.  
  
Con una serie di calci riuscì ad aprire la portiera deformata, e con un gemito si lanciò a terra.  
  
Davanti a lui, l’inferno.  
  
Auto bruciate, ferraglia dilaniata, lamiere contorte. Il buio della notte era tinto del rosseggiare delle fiamme. Vorticando come una bestia impazzita, un elicottero si schiantò a terra.  
  
Qualcosa di caldo gli bagnava la camicia. Riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio, e non senza una certa sorpresa scopri di essere gravemente ferito.  
  
Un uomo avanzò verso di lui. Aveva una canottiera bianca sdrucita e un paio di orribili pantaloni della tuta viola acceso. Aveva una faccia dura, spigolosa, e uno sguardo vagamente annoiato. Sembrava perfettamente tranquillo.  
  
E, cosa più importante di tutte, aveva sulla spalla un lanciarazzi.  
  
L’agente Marston provò a dire qualcosa, ma un fiotto di sangue gli risalì in gola, inondandogli la bocca.  
  
Niko non disse nulla. Poggiò il lanciarazzi sulla fronte dell'agente Marston e premette il grilletto.  
 

  
***

  
  
Quando arrivò la conferma della morte del sospettato, la centralinista Samantha Rox si sfilò le cuffie scossa dai singhiozzi e si abbandonò sulla postazione, piangendo lacrime amare. Gli agenti caduti verranno sostituiti, come sempre, ma Thomas Phelps se n’è andato, e non tornerà più.  
  
  
Poi, semplicemente, tutto cessò di esistere.

  
  
***

  
  
_«Insomma, ti vuoi dare una mossa? Qui si fredda tutto!»  
  
«Ho fatto, ho fatto! Datti una calmata!»  
  
«Io mi do cosa? Stammi a sentire, giovanotto, se non vieni subito io prendo quell’affare e te lo butto dalla finestra!»  
  
«Stai calma, ma’, ho finito!»  
  
Ha fatto arrabbiare sua madre, ma ne è valsa la pena. A quel gioco non si può mica salvare e spegnere. Bisogna andarsene con stile, con classe.  
  
Bisogna andarsene con il botto._  
  
  
  
  



End file.
